Secret Love Version longue
by Inrainbowz
Summary: HPDM. Suite de l'OS du même nom qui fait office de premier chapitre. Harry et Draco sortent ensemble en secret et ça les fait bien marrer... ou pas. L'amour est un jeu. Leur jeu.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love**

**Auteur :** C'est moi... et ouais ! (Inrainbowz, pour ceux qui ont pas suivi)

**Rating :** M (en prévision)

**Disclaimer :** de toute façon, si je vous dis qu'ils sont à moi, vous allez pas me croire, alors... Bon bah ils sont à J.K. Rowling, ça va !

**Résumé **: Draco et Harry s'aiment, ils sont ensemble et ça les fait rire. Pour l'instant.

**Note :** et oui, festival des republications ! Bon là je me fous pas de votre gueule, je rajoute un chapitre après. Je republie tous aujourd'hui, dans la foulée. J'avoue que j'ai RIEN changé. J'ai juste viré des fautes. Donc c'est toujours la suite de mon OS que je vais surement changer aussi (j'ai que ça à foutre). En fait j'ai eu mon ordi portable pour mon bac, et du coup je passe mes journées dessus, et du coup j'écris à bloc. Tant mieux pour ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus qu'on se cache..._

_- Je sais que c'est dur, mais on ne peut pas..._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? As-tu à ce point honte de sortir avec moi ?_

_-Tu sais bien que non..._

_-Alors assume-le, je t'en prie, pour moi..._

_-C'est impossible... »_

Et bla bla bla. Et que je me mets à pleurer. Et que je te console. Nan mais quelles niaiseries, c'est pas possible. C'est à pleurer d'ennui. Et puis pourquoi elle voudrait absolument s'afficher devant tout le monde ? Je vois pas l'intérêt à le crier sur tous les toits juste pour s'exhiber en public. Moi je trouve que le secret est justement bien plus excitant. Devoir se retenir en permanence, et puis avoir ces regards que personne ne comprends, des signes qu'on est les seuls à voir. Se contrôler, attendre de pouvoir voler un baiser dans un coin sombre et désert. Nos retrouvailles n'en sont que plus passionnées, plus ardentes. C'est un jeu merveilleux. Pourquoi vouloir l'arrêter ? Provoquer l'autre, le rendre fou de jalousie, flirter sous ses yeux, et le regarder s'énerver, impuissant. J'adore ça. Même si j'avoue me faire souvent avoir. Il faut dire qu'il a du succès, le boyfriend, et pas qu'un peu. Elles sont toutes à ses pieds. Et elles se demandent toutes pourquoi il ne sort avec aucune. Il n'a pourtant que l'embarras du choix. Oui, sauf qu'il m'a, moi. Mais ça, à part nous deux, personne ne le sait. Il a donc de multiples occasions de me rendre fou de jalousie, mais à vrai dire je le lui rends assez bien. Moi aussi, j'ai ma foule de prétendantes qui se pavanent autour de moi. Et elles aussi ne comprennent pas pourquoi je reste seule. Si elles savaient...

Mais voilà, elles ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Et il y a quand même une raison à cela. Et elle est assez simple : lui et moi, nous sommes (censés être) ennemis. Et oui, nous appartenons tous les deux à deux maisons différentes, et en plus, ces deux-là en particulier ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. Gryffondor et Serpentard, évidemment. Pour couronner le tout, nous avons tous les deux des positions plutôt conséquentes dans la hiérarchie d'influence de nos maisons respectives. Des sortes de leader, c'est le mot. Et nous sommes donc censés nous haïr. Hors c'est tous le contraire, et c'est pour ça que c'est un secret. Mais justement, moi, j'adore les secrets.

Bon, c'est vrai, au début, on ne pouvait VRAIMENT pas s'encadrer. C'était les insultes, les bagarres à tout bout de champs et pour n'importe quelle excuse, aussi stupide fut-elle. Mais ça n'avait rien de personnel en fait. Un peu comme une tradition, une habitude. Ça m'amusait de me battre avec lui et sa bande.

D'accord, c'est un peu faux, je l'avoue. Moi, je leur faisais la guerre par principe, mais pour lui... Je le détestais, ce héros adulé de tous, si grand, si fort, si courageux... idolâtré par les filles, jalousé par les garçons. Finalement, c'était un peu la même chose de mon côté. Mais j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de sa popularité innée (et injustifiée selon moi) lui qui ne faisait aucun effort, alors que moi j'en avais chié pour acquérir ce statut de prince, si cher à mes yeux, auprès de mes concitoyens. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'un jour de ma quatrième année, j'ai décidé d'entreprendre une expérience très intéressante sur moi-même. Assez simple sur le fond : « Si je croisais les gens que je connais dans la rue pour la première fois, qu'est-ce que je penserais d'eux ? ». Hilarant. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le fameux ennemi. Pour constater que, objectivement, il était sublime. Qu'il inspirait le respect, qu'il transpirait la maturité, et surtout, qu'il était incroyablement déprimé. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais il semblait en permanence au bord du suicide. Touché. Je me suis maudit pour mon imprudence, parce que j'ai baissé ma garde et qu'il s'y est engouffré, balayant tout ce que je pouvais penser de lui jusque-là. Pour ne laisser qu'un adjectif surnager : désirable. Là a commencé un long processus d'analyse sentimental, qui a duré jusqu'à l'année suivante. Finalement, un jour, bourré et frustré sexuellement, je me suis juste lancé. L'ai chopé au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il rentrait à son dortoir. L'ai embrassé sauvagement. L'ai senti me répondre.

C'est là que ça a commencé. Sans un mot. Juste des gestes. On a commencé à se retrouver la nuit. A faire l'amour comme des désespérés. Puis peu à peu, on a commencé à parler. À rire. A se connaitre.

Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, où est ce que lui en était de ses sentiments avant que je ne me jette sur lui ce soir-là. S'il fantasmait sur moi autant que moi sur lui, où s'il en était déjà à des émotions d'intensité supérieure. En tout cas, et bien voilà, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de lui. C'est mieux passé que ce que je l'aurais cru d'ailleurs. On ne le disait jamais avec des mots, mais les faits étaient là : j'étais dingue de lui, et réciproquement, on n'allait pas en faire un drame. C'est cette révélation qui a déclenché notre jeu. Notre jeu de provocation. Ça ne nous effleurait même pas que ce que l'on était en train de faire était absurde, qu'on était ennemi, que ça finirait mal. Parce qu'on était protégé. Protégé par le secret.

C'est quand même la guerre là dehors. Moi je risque ma vie en temps qu'espion pour l'Ordre, il risque la sienne en recherchant les Horcruxes avec le vieux débris.

Mais là tout de suite, nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, en train de regarder une série moldus d'une grande stupidité sur ce qu'ils appellent la télévision** (1)**. Moi je ne comprends pas quel intérêt on peut y trouver, mais Harry adore ça, et bien sûr, moi, je ne peux rien lui refuser. Bah, je dois avouer que ça m'amuse. Le suspense est insoutenable : qui de Brad ou de Mike ravira le cœur de Jessica ? La vie est beaucoup plus simple, coté non-magique. Pas de guerre. Pas de camps. Pas de choix douloureux. Même si les miens sont déjà arrêtés, et ce bien avant de tomber amoureux du chef de l'opposition. En digne Serpentard, rusé et manipulateur, l'espionnage me va à ravir. Même si mon brun n'aime pas trop ça. C'est lui qui s'inquiète, on aura tout vu ! C'est pas moi qui fais la chasse au réceptacle de l'âme du tyran psychopathe avec un vieux croulant ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter. Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant nous sommes tous les deux affalés sur le canapé, il est plongé dans sa contemplation du petit écran et je suis allongé la tête sur ses genoux, savourant le contact de ses doigts qu'il ballade distraitement dans mes cheveux. Au milieu de ces conflits incessant, nos retrouvailles secrètes sont devenues vitales pour moi, un point de repère indispensable qui me permet de respirer, d'oublier pour un temps la menace qui pèsent sur nous à chaque seconde.

"Dis Harry...

-Chuuuut, j'écoute !"

Exaspéré, je me redresse pour plonger mon visage dans son cou, tandis qu'une de mes mains part se balader du côté de son entrejambe, ce qui a pour effet de le ramener aussitôt dans le présent. Je m'écarte doucement, et il grogne de frustration. Je souris.

"On reste ensemble hein ? Disons, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ?"

C'est à lui de me sourire.

"Évidemment !"

Après un baiser fougueux qui nous laisse un peu fébrile, je me rallonge sur ses genoux, le laissant retourner à sa fiction stupide. C'est comme ça entre nous. Pas de promesse d'amour, d'engagement éternel, de vœux de fidélité... Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Savoir qu'on sera encore ensemble dans quelques jours nous suffit. Au début, c'était "On reste ensemble jusqu'à demain". Puis pendant deux jours. Jusqu'à jeudi. Et ainsi de suite, pour finir avec 8 mois de relation secrète et torride et toujours ni lassitude ni routine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera encore. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera ensuite. Je sais juste que dans 7 jours, on sera toujours ensemble. Et ça, et bien, je dois l'avouer, ça me rend diablement heureux.

_A suivre._

* * *

**(2)** Tous le monde à un exemple en tête parce que tout le monde à mater ce genre de série au moins une fois... Vive la télé.

* * *

Et voilà. Voili voilà. J'ai lu un livre récemment où le type dit tous le temps voilà. Voilà. Voili voilà. Un livre super. Bref, donc je case des voilà partout. Encore plus que d'habitude. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, voilà. Voili Voilà.

Les chapitres de cette fic sont assez court. Désolé, c'est comme ça. Enfin, je fais ce que je veux. Baaaaaaah !

Tchuss !


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Love**

**Note :** Second chapitre ! Je passe en ce moment par la période la plus prolifique de ma "carrière" d'auteur. Je suis fière de moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Harry, je t'aime ! »

Je jette un regard meurtrier à la première année qui vient de faire une déclaration à MON copain. Et devant tout le monde en plus ! Elle a dû penser qu'elle aurait plus de chance en faisant ça en plein repas, qu'il ne voudrait pas l'humilier et donc qu'il l'accepterait. Elle s'est plantée, et quitte la Grande Salle en pleure. Et encore, il est beaucoup plus sympa que moi. Ça m'énerve. Pourquoi il est si gentil avec elles ? Crise de jalousie en perspective. Respire Draco, tu sais bien que tu te fais des idées. Et pourquoi elle se colle à lui comme ça, la Weasmoche ? Je vais la tuer ! Il me tire discrètement la langue alors que je massacre la nourriture qui se trouve dans mon assiette. Il m'énerve ! Il fait exprès de la laisser faire !

« Euh, Draco...

-QUOI ? »

Blaise me regarde en soupirant.

« Rien, c'est juste que tu vas finir par briser la table à t'acharner comme ça... »

Effectivement, j'ai tordu ma fourchette sur le fond de mon assiette et mon repas est en miette. Je fais une tentative de self-contrôle, 2, 3... okay, on respire, tout va bien.

« Eh ben, on se demande ce qui peut te mettre dans un état pareil. »

Je jette un regard lourd de reproche à mon soi-disant meilleur ami, qui se contente de me sourire tranquillement avant de retourner à son assiette. Je le fixe un moment. Il sait. J'en suis sûr. Ou du moins, il a de gros doute. Mais Blaise est quelqu'un d'admirable, je dois l'avouer. Bien qu'il soit très probablement au courant de mon secret, il n'a jamais même tenté de m'en parler. Il respecte notre choix, je crois. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Il est vraiment génial vous savez. Mon amant. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je le vois. Il est magnifique. Il est parfait. À tel point que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour l'avoir. Parce qu'enfin, j'ai beau avoir un physique de rêve, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de « facile à vivre ». En fait, si on en croit mes amis, je suis même carrément insupportable. Pour moi, ils exagèrent un peu, mais bon... alors que lui, c'est tout le contraire. Le genre pas contrariable du tout, trop facile à satisfaire. Nos caractères sont vraiment en opposition. On peut dire qu'on se complète. Lui est naïf pour deux, et moi je suis égoïste pour deux. Je l'empêche de se faire avoir quand il est incapable de dire non, et en échange il me corrige quand je pousse trop loin. Quoique je trouve qu'on a fait chacun des progrès dans ce domaine. Il déteint un peu sur moi comme je déteins sur lui. Bientôt nous serrons aussi accorder que deux Poufsouffle en amour ! Beurk, plutôt crevé. Je ne veux pas qu'il change trop moi, j'aime bien son petit côté niais. Je peux le mener en bateau comme un gamin de 4 ans. J'adore ! En tout cas, avant qu'on sorte ensemble, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi pervers. Naïf, sans doute, innocent, surement pas. C'est lui qui a commencé à jouer. À draguer des nanas sous mes yeux quand on se croisait dans les couloirs. Je n'en revenais pas d'une conduite aussi... Serpentard. Il s'est trompé de vocation, c'est clair. Il a beau être trop gentil, il n'en est pas moins intelligent. Malheureusement pour lui, je le suis tout autant. Finalement, on s'accorde bien, tous les deux. On s'amuse. Le secret, c'est vraiment pratique. On fait que jouer. On s'ennuie jamais lui et moi. Toujours à se chercher. À se provoquer. En ces temps sombres et incertains, ces divertissements sont les bienvenus. Il m'est vraiment indispensable.

**O**

« Aah, putain Draco mais prends-moi ! »

Je souris, sadique. Nous sommes allongé, corps entremêlés, sur un canapé de la Salle sur Demande, nu comme au premier jour, et ça fait une demi-heure que je le fait languir. Il halète sous mes doigts, je le sens au bord de l'extase mais je lui refuse toujours, me contentant de l'effleurer.

« Je me venge de la pouffiasse de ce midi.

-Putain...

-Supplie-moi, 'Ry, supplie-moi de te prendre...

-Putain, j't'en prie, j'en peux plus ! »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Brusquement, sans prévenir, je le retourne et le pénètre violemment. Il hurle. J'exulte. J'adore sa voix. J'adore quand il me murmure à l'oreille des mots doux ou coquins, j'adore l'écouter me raconter sa vie, mais plus que tout, j'adore l'entendre crier de plaisir, j'adore qu'il hurle mon prénom de sa voix enfiévrée, rendu rauque par la jouissance. Et je suis très fort pour ça. Pour lui faire voire des étoiles. Pour le faire supplier. Pour le faire jouir. On a beau dire, le sexe tiens vraiment une place de première importance dans le fonctionnement d'un couple. Un couple. Moi, Draco Malfoy, et Harry Potter, nous formons un _couple_. Quelle idée étrange. On m'aurait dit ça il y a 2 ans, « on » serait probablement mort sur le champ. Il ne tarde pas à jouir, je ne tarde pas à le suivre, et puis nous nous réfugions dans la douce moiteur post-coïtale tout en reprenant notre souffle. Décidément, je ne me lasse pas de son corps, au p'tit 'Ry. Comment ça se fait ? D'habitude, il me fallait deux semaines maximum pour en avoir marre d'un ou une partenaire. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il une telle emprise sur moi ? Je ne lui dirais jamais bien sûr, je préfère encore être lynché, mais je m'interroge tout de même. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nos corps sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Que je suis né uniquement pour être avec lui ? C'est tellement dur à décrire. Un peu effrayant aussi. Je préfère éviter de trop y penser.

Je sais qu'il apprécie ces moments autant que moi, même si ça n'a pas toujours été aussi joyeux. Mis à part les chamailleries quasi-quotidiennes, nous avons eu quelques grosses prises de tête, principalement en ce qui concerne les risques que nous prenions l'un et l'autre dans cette guerre comme dans cette relation. Et puis, il y a eu l'incident au ministère aussi, à la fin de la cinquième année. Quelques jours après cette nuit fatidique, il est venu au manoir. Je lui avais dit d'éviter cet endroit au cas où Tom nous ferait une visite surprise, à mes parents et moi, mais ce jour-là... j'ai eu vraiment peur. Il était ravagé. Il m'a presque supplié de le laisser entrer, comme si j'allais le laisser sur le pas de la porte, et j'ai passé la nuit à le bercer et à le rassurer. Il était désespéré, mort de peur, affligé par la mort de son oncle et ce m'a fait du mal. J'ai dû utiliser tous ce que je contenais de volonté pour ne pas pleurer moi aussi, parce qu'il avait besoin de moi. Ce fut une expérience éprouvante, qui nous rapprocha énormément. C'est à partir de là que ça a commencé à changer. À devenir vraiment important. Vraiment sérieux. C'est là, en le voyant si vulnérable et si malheureux, devant la douleur insupportable que ça m'a causé, que je suis sérieusement tomber amoureux de lui. C'était bien la première fois.

Toujours est-il qu'on reste ensemble, lui et moi. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment on a fait pour ne pas se faire griller, à force. C'est vrai, on fait gaffe mais on n'est pas non plus parano, et puis, c'est arrivé qu'on cède à nos pulsions dans des endroits, disons, inappropriés. On a eu de la chance je dois dire. Pour l'instant en tout cas. C'est marrant, malgré toutes nos conversations plus ou moins sérieuses à ce sujet, on n'a jamais réussi à vraiment s'inquiéter. Pourtant, notre amour est des plus risqué. Certains pourraient l'utiliser contre nous, essayer de nous séparer, en blesser un pour atteindre l'autre... mais on a jamais eu peur. D'abord, parce qu'il y a le secret. Et puis ensuite... je ne sais pas, on se fait juste confiance, persuadé que de toute façon, l'autre ne nous abandonnera pas de sitôt. Je suppose qu'on ne s'inquiète pas assez. On est jeune. Stupide. Et amoureux. Pas étonnant alors.

_A suivre_

* * *

Je me sens obligé de mettre un commentaire à la fin. D'habitude ça pose pas de problème parce que je publie tous les trois mois (et encore), mais là, c'est la quatrième fois que je publie aujourd'hui, j'ai plus rien à dire. Ça m'empêche pas de dire quand même…

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Love**

**Note :** Troisième chapitre, in ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'a pas pour but de suivre un quelconque scénario ou de développer des péripéties compliquées. En fait, dans la suite, on passera vite fait sur les évènements des livres revu avec le côté HPDM, et y'aura une petite conclu que j'ai écrite il y un an et qui est entre autre la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de faire une fic longue de ce qui n'étais à l'origine qu'un simple OS. Les chapitres sont courts et pas très intéressants, c'est voulu. Moi perso, je l'aime bien cette fic. Après, vous en pensez ce que vous voulez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Mon monde part en morceau, tout doucement, alors que je contemple mon mec allongé au milieu de ces draps blancs, immaculés. J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans l'infirmerie sans qu'on me voie. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui, nous sommes ennemis après tout. C'est là que le jeu me semble moins drôle. Quand l'intello est venu annoncer, tremblante, qu'Harry avait eu un accident, et qu'on l'avait emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie, j'ai cru mourir. L'information ne m'était même pas destinée. Elle ne me concernait pas après tout. J'ai trouvé je-ne-sais-où la force de quitter la salle d'étude et de me réfugier dans ma chambre, avant de m'écrouler sur le sol. Il m'a fallu quatre jours pour arriver à m'introduire ici. Personne n'est au courant, alors me voir lui rendre visite, ça ferait désordre. Je ne peux même pas veiller et pleurer tranquillement le mec que j'aime. Le jeu m'apparait d'un coup très encombrant, et un peu stupide.

« Salut

-…

-J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour m'introduire ici, tu sais comment c'est, hein...

-…

-Et je ne pourrais pas revenir demain. Parce qu'il y a tous ces crétins qui viennent larmoyer sur ton corps vu que si il y a plus de Sauveur, ils se retrouvent minables... »

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, je fonds en larmes, abattue. Je voudrais te dire, je voudrais vraiment te dire...

« Pardonne-moi.

-…

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir tous les jours. De ne pas rester. Est-ce que tu sens que ce n'est pas moi qui tiens ta main jour après jour ? Je n'y peux rien, cette idiote rousse est persuadé que tu la prends pour la femme de ta vie.

-…

-Je suis désolé, ce ne sera sans doute pas moi la première personne que tu verras en te réveillant...

-…

-Je sais que c'est nous qui avons voulu ça mais... je crois qu'il n'y a pas QUE des avantages à se cacher finalement.

-…

-Je dois y aller, alors...

-…

-Je t'aime. »

Et je m'enfuis.

**O**

C'est devenu une habitude. Je viens toujours à la même heure, juste après le début de la pause déjeuner. Le seul moment où ta chambre est vide. Quelques malheureuses minutes que je peux te voler. Pardonne moi... tu n'as pas idée des efforts qu'il me faut déployer pour rester dans ma chambre alors que tu es ici. Inerte, endormi. Et si loin de moi... je crois que Mme Pomfresh m'a grillé. Mais curieusement, elle n'a rien dit, elle n'est même jamais la quand je viens. Je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. Cela fait trois semaines. Trois longues semaines que tu ne te réveilles pas, et je n'en peux plus. Ils parlent de t'envoyer à Ste Mangouste si ton état ne s'améliore pas. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harry ! Comment tu veux que je survive, moi, si tu n'es pas là ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

« Harry s'est réveillé ! »

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi que l'on s'adresse. Pourtant, j'ai une envie incommensurable de me joindre au cœur des Gryffondor qui crient de joie comme des groupies à un match de Quidditch. Je m'éloigne le plus naturellement possible en direction des toilettes. La pression et l'angoisse accumulée ces dernières semaines s'abattent d'un coup sur mes épaules et je m'étale sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'affecterait autant, que le soulagement serait si puissant. Je ne pensais pas être autant accro au jeune Sauveur. Lui ai-je seulement jamais dit ? Vraiment dit, de but en blanc, sans détournement, sans sous-entendus ? Il paraît que c'est en perdant quelque chose qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait. Ce phénomène est renforcé quand on retrouve justement cette chose. Ce soir j'irais le voir. Je l'engueulerais pour m'avoir autant inquiété, et je ferais ce que je peux pour ne pas pleurer comme une fillette devant lui. J'essayerais hein.

Je suis devant les portes de l'infirmerie et pris de doutes aussi stupide qu'infondé. Et si c'était une blague ? S'il ne s'était pas réveillé ? Pire : et si il était amnésique ? Qu'il m'avait oublié ? Qu'il...

« Draco, je suis sûr que c'est toi, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Au moins je suis fixé. Grillé lamentablement, mais fixé. Et ça devrait être un mangemort ça ? Ridicule. Je pousse doucement les portes grinçantes de la pièce et me dirige encore plus doucement vers son lit.

« Ils vont finir par baptiser un lit à ton nom.

-Tu sauras toujours où me trouver comme ça.

-Harry... »

Il me sourit. Et là, j'explose.

« Espèce de petit con de Gryffondor de merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as infligé pendant autant de jours ? »

Un peu déboussolé, il reste muet devant ce soudain accès de colère.

« J'ai failli mourir de trouille quand on m'a annoncé ce qui t'étais arrivé ! Tu pourrais être un peu moins égoïste merde ! T'as pensé à moi ? À ce que je deviendrais si... si t'en venait à... Putain ! »

C'est râpé pour les larmes, je les sens déjà monté alors que je sers les draps de toutes mes forces. Il me prend maladroitement dans ses bras alors que des larmes de rage dévalent mes joues.

« Je te déteste ! Toi et ton stupide courage de Gryffcon ! Tu m'énerves !

-Je suis désolé... »

Il continue à me bercer doucement, et malgré moi ses mains dans mes cheveux m'apaisent instantanément. Je finis par me redresser, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne venais pas de tremper son t-shirt et lui jette un regard noir.

« Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil tu m'entends ?

-Pardonne-moi

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le pardon facile. En plus, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais un mois d'abstinence, c'est vraiment TRES long.

-On a plus qu'à se rattraper alors... »

Je n'ai pas pu le bouder bien longtemps, j'étais trop heureux de le retrouver, et puis il faut dire qu'il a des arguments plutôt convaincants quand il veut. Il m'a fait l'amour sur ce lit, dans cette pièce, alors que n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir, mais quelle importance ? À côté de sa mort, la perspective d'être découvert pourrait presque être joyeuse. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arriverait. Que je devienne amoureux. Mais vraiment quoi. Au point de vouloir mourir en son absence, au point d'être incapable de me passer de lui, au point même de tous reléguer au seconde plan, même les préoccupations les plus inquiétantes telle que le danger d'être découvert. Que rien n'est d'importance. Que je sois capable de suspendre mon monde à son visage, à sa voix et à ses mains. Je me demande ce qu'il en est pour lui. On n'en parle jamais. Et j'ai tellement peur de découvrir que je suis le seul à crever d'amour que je ne pourrais jamais lui poser la question.

_A suivre_

* * *

Et hop-là ! Bon aller, le prochain c'est un nouveau ! Faut bien un peu de neuf, je vais finir cramer sur un bûcher si je continue moi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Love**

**Note :** Regardez regardez ! UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! Fière. Trop fière. Un nouveau chapitre ! Pas gai, super court, mais je m'en fous, je suis fière. Vous allez pas m'enlever ça ! Je suis en forme, j'ai envie de publier des trucs en ce moment, alors voilà quoi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le temps passe malgré nous. Les choses dégénèrent rapidement. Je le sens mal, je le sens super mal. Les évènements se précipitent, Harry est de moins en moins souvent au château, j'ai moi-même du mal à concilier toutes mes vies différentes, à savoir pseudo-mangemort, espion, élève et amant. On n'a pas idée de se fourrer dans une merde pareille. La fin de l'année approche, et le gros drame aussi, je crois. Je sais pas, j'ai juste eu à dépoussiérer une vieille armoire dans la Salle sur Demande en mode « Faut que je cache un truc ». Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare. J'ai peur. Pour moi, pour lui, pour notre monde, pour nos amis, pour tous ce que j'ai connu et qui ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer, j'en suis certain. J'aimerais lui en parler, mais il est tellement ailleurs en ce moment. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Et je ne peux pas me résoudre à gâcher le peu de temps que nous réussissons à voler avec mes questionnements angoissés. Si je n'en parle pas, je peux me convaincre que ça n'existe pas. C'est pas parce que je sors avec un Gryffondor que j'ai subitement fait des poussées de courage. Je sais que c'est stupide comme comportement, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

« Il va se passer un truc. »

Ah bah ça j'aurais dû m'en douter. Évidemment qu'il l'a senti aussi, et contrairement à moi, il n'est pas assez nase pour garder ça pour lui. 'Chier...

« Ouais. Je sais.

-Draco... »

Oula, c'est pas bon ça. C'est quoi ce ton trop inquiet ? C'est pas censé être moi l'anxieux du couple ? En plus, il est trop sérieux. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

« Je... crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. Au moins pour un moment.

-QUOI ? »

Alors là, c'est hors de question. Absolument exclu.

« Je refuse. Tu peux pas faire ça.

-Draco, c'est vraiment la merde là ! C'est trop risqué !

-Et alors ? Je m'en fous, je m'en fous tu entends ? Je veux bien prendre tous les risques du monde s'il le faut mais je ne VEUX PAS ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! »

Merde, c'est sorti. Pathétique. Il me fait une tronche d'ahuris, ça vaut le détour. Mais c'est pas le moment de rire.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? On est plus des gamins !

-Et bien si, je suis puérile et c'est pas nouveau. C'est ça ton excuse ? Tu veux plus de moi ? Tu pourrais être franc au lieu de raconter n'imp...

-MAIS TAIS-TOI ! »

Oups, je l'ai énervé. J'ai encore dit n'importe quoi. J'y peux rien, je sais pas contrôler les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.

« Mais tu crois que me ça fait plaisir ? Que c'est ce que je veux ? Si ça tenais qu'à moi je... »

Il hésite brusquement, se mord la lèvre, détourne les yeux.

« Tu quoi ? »

Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, dis-moi... rassure-moi. Aller.

« Je préfèrerais me barrer loin d'ici avec toi si on pouvait, je préfèrerais sans fois laisser tout ça tomber si j'avais la certitude que l'on puisse rester ensemble. Mais... je pourrais pas supporter... qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu peux comprendre ça non ? Merde ! »

Je rêve où il a les yeux qui brillent ? Je ne supporte pas ce genre de scène. Pourquoi on est là à se déchirer alors qu'on a si peu de temps devant nous ? Je le prends dans mes bras, doucement, il s'y blottit, s'accroche à ma chemise.

« Je tiendrais pas... si tu meurs. »

Et voilà. Il l'a dit. Il est comme moi, finalement. Il crève de trouille.

« Je ne mourrais pas. Harry, regarde-moi. Je ne mourrais pas tu m'entends ? Je serais à toi. Qu'importe si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus me voir, que tu ne veux plus de moi, même si tu pars et que moi je dois rester. Je te le promets. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. J'attendrais que tout ça soit finit. Et toi, tu reviendras vers moi ? »

C'est faux. Je mens. Je vais avoir trop mal. Je ne pourrais plus le voir. Et pendant combien de temps ? Je vais être d'une humeur massacrante...

« Je t'aime, Draco. Même si je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je suis désolé. Je reviendrais, c'est promis. Mais en attendant... »

Il se détache. Il se détache lentement, comme pour ne pas m'alarmer. Il m'embrasse. Un baiser merveilleux, horrible, qui porte le goût des adieux.

« En attendant, je ne peux pas rester près de toi. »

Je crois qu'il pleure. Et moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sens plus rien. Est-ce que ça finit comme ça ? Reviendra-t-il seulement ? Et moi, est-ce que je serais toujours là ? Merde...

« Harry, je... »

Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Jamais en face. Juste quand il dormait, ou quand j'avais la certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

« Je... »

J'ai la gorge nouée, je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer en fontaine. Je dois lui dire.

« Je t'aime... tu sais. »

Je crois qu'il est surpris. En fait je ne sais pas, je ne vois plus rien, c'est tout flou. Là je pleure pour de vrai. Je le sens hésiter, se faire violence, il n'a pas vraiment envie de partir, je crois. Et moi aussi, je me fais violence pour ne pas le retenir. Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée. J'ai survécu à pire. Je peux le supporter. Je le ferais. Le temps qu'il faudra.

**O**

Rien n'a changé. Pour les autres. C'est aberrant. La vie est exactement la même de l'extérieur. De l'intérieur, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi exécrable. J'insulte tous et tout le monde, je suis complètement sur les nerfs, ou alors je déprime. Je me sens tellement minable dans ces moments-là. On se croirait dans un de ces films cucul qu'il me faisait regarder. Et merde, j'avais dit on arrête de le mentionner. Je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de le croiser, mais c'est inévitable, le château a beau être immense, on finit toujours par se rencontrer au détour d'un couloir ou pendant tous les cours qu'on a en commun. Et c'est douloureux. Oh putain, ça fait super mal. Ça m'énerve. Je suis devenu une gonzesse. Au diable la fierté, la vérité c'est que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'on se retrouve juste un instant, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, quand c'était plus simple. Ça se voit qu'il est au bord du gouffre. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, et je ne sais pas où il est quand je ne le vois pas pendant plusieurs jours aux repas et aux cours. Je ne peux que me ronger les ongles et prier je ne sais trop qui qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

**O**

Je dois jouer mon rôle. Putain de merde, je dois partir d'ici.

Ça y est. Tout est fini. Le vieux est mort. L'école s'en est prise plein la tronche, et moi je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne peux pas me trahir, je mourrais à coup sûr, et je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je dois les suivre. Et merde.

Qu'arrivera-t-il à l'école ? Je préfère ne pas y penser. Mon dieu, j'aime tellement cet endroit, j'aime tellement vivre ici. J'y étais en sécurité. J'y étais aimé. Je ne veux pas partir.

Et lui, que lui arrivera-t-il ? Quand est-ce que je le reverrais ? Combien de temps devrais-je supporter son absence ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire ; c'est bien la première fois. Je suis totalement perdu. Et j'ai peur. J'ai trop peur. Je ne suis pas un crétin de lion moi, je n'ai pas ce courage stupide et inné qui les caractérise, cette envie d'aller à l'échafaud, de se battre. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver, maintenant ?

_A suivre_

* * *

Donc bah voilà. Voili voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon désolé, moi ça me plaisait alors... Oui, c'est important aussi, d'aimer ce qu'on fait. Mais non je pense pas qu'à moi ! Vous êtes mauvaise langues franchement…

A plus les gens !


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Love**

**Note :** Non, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi, je ne suis même pas morte, et je n'ai même pas abandonné mes fics ! Et voilà donc mon cinquième chapitre, qui ne sera pas le dernier, et non. En même temps vu comment il se finit, c'est peut-être mieux pour vous. Après si vous aimez les fins pas gais et surtout pas clairs du tout, vous pouvez ne jamais lire la suite que je publierais dans quelques semaines (mois ? hum, hum, non, j'ai rien dit). Je prends sur mon temps de révision, je brave l'autorité parentale et morale pour publier ce chapitre ! Quelle héroïne. Il est prêt depuis quatre mois. Je crains.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Sacrifice. Un mot extrêmement lourd, cruel. À la guerre, il prend tout son sens.

Il semblerait que l'enfer se soit matérialisé dans le monde réel. La vie est devenue dure. Invivable en fait. À gerber. Et encore moi, je suis du « bon côté » du système. C'est moi qui suis derrière la baguette.

J'ai tué des gens. Je les ai tués. Je me suis arrangé que ça échoue à quelqu'un d'autre le plus souvent possible, mais je n'ai pas toujours pu y échapper. Alors j'ai tué. Je ne devais pas trahir ma couverture, c'était primordial. C'est eux qui me l'ont dit. L'Ordre. « Tu dois tout faire, absolument tout, pour garder ta place ». Peu m'importe que ça serve « la cause », peu m'importe qu'ils cautionnent mes actes, je me dégoute. Et je ne le voie plus, parce qu'il est en fuite, qu'il est quelque part loin de moi. Je n'ai que les nouvelles disparates que je peux glaner parfois auprès des autres membres de l'Ordre, mais je ne sais pas où il est. Est-ce qu'il va bien, mal, est-ce qu'il pense à moi ? C'est de loin la question la plus stupide et la plus fréquente que je me pose. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Est-ce qu'il pense autant à moi que moi à lui ? Suis-je le seul à soupirer comme une amante éplorée ? C'est d'une puérilité insupportable, mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose.

Peut-être que je ne le reverrais jamais. Les scénarios catastrophes se succèdent dans ma tête et me tiennent éveillé des nuits durant. Peut-être serais-je découvert. Torturé et tué comme un moins que rien. Peut-être même que j'aurais juste assez de salive pour laisser parler ma peur de mourir et avouer tout un tas de secret fatal pour l'Ordre et le résistance, que je le vendrais lui. Soit je mourrais quand même soit je serais épargné, ce qui serait sans doute pire. Je devrais alors vivre toute ma vie durant en sachant que j'ai trahit ma famille, mes amis et l'amour de ma vie, que je les ai tué. Ou alors c'est lui qui mourra d'abord, avec tous les espoirs qui sont placés en lui. Le monde tel que je l'ai connu disparaitra à jamais, et je n'aurais plus que mes souvenirs et ma lâcheté sans nom, et j'emporterais mon amour et mes secrets dans la tombe. Je sais que je devrais être plus optimiste, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de devenir cinglé. Mais rien à faire, j'ai beau chercher toutes les issues, je débouche toujours sur un dénouement pire que le précédent. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne lui fait pas confiance ? C'est pitoyable, vraiment. Je pourrais y croire un peu merde !

« Draco ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait plus de deux heures que tu es assis dans ma cuisine à contempler le fond de ta tasse, il serait peut-être temps de voir à être un petit peu plus productif. »

Mon parrain, au moins, reste égal à lui-même. Je répugne à retourner chez moi, le manoir me semblant chaque fois un peu plus vide et noir, et mes parents un peu plus effrayés, alors je vis pratiquement ici, chez Severus. Nous nous acquittons chacun de notre rôle d'espion avec la plus grande rigueur. Je ne sais pas ce qui motive ses actes, mais en tout cas, c'est efficace. Il ne fait jamais un faux pas, continue à jouer son rôle de double ou triple espion – je ne sais plus bien où il en est, à force – et l'air de rien, il me remonte un peu le moral quand il le peut.

« Allez gamin, il est temps de se remettre au travail.

-Je suis pas un gamin !

-Que tu es convaincant. »

En tout cas je n'ai jamais le dernier mot. Ça me change d'Harry, complètement nul question réparti. Et je repense à lui, comme toujours, comme si je ne le faisais pas suffisamment. Il se foutrait vraiment de moi s'il me voyait en ce moment.

**O**

Alors là, il va y avoir un problème.

Les membres de l'Ordre sont restés muet sur la conduite que je suis supposé tenir, trop occupé à organiser leur action. Severus lui semble parfaitement fixé, et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il n'a pas l'intention de survivre à cette bataille. L'annonce est tombée, l'échéance a été fixée. Ils s'apprêtent à attaquer le château.

Et moi, je fais quoi ?

Il est hors de question que je m'en prenne à un élève de Poudlard, que je ne fasse ne serait-ce qu'une seul geste contre cette école. Le vieux est déjà mort par ma faute, je ne vais pas en rajouter. Mais alors que faire ? Quand vais-je enfin pouvoir rejoindre mon camp, le vrai ?

« Je ne veux pas me battre. »

C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps. Nous étions assis, mon parrain et moi, chacun plongé dans notre propre douleur, en pensant à cette boucherie insensée qui se profilait devant notre horizon. Je suis terrifié. Je ne veux pas me battre.

« Tu dois partir. Ce soir. Maintenant. Rejoins les autres, retourne au château. Tu sauras faire n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour te faufiler n'importe où. Je te couvrirais.

- Putain Severus, je ne peux pas faire ça. Merde, je suis mort de trouille ! Je ne veux pas me battre. »

La gifle a résonné dans le silence du petit salon. Il s'est levé, a lancé sa main rude à plat sur ma joue, de toutes ses forces. Je sens la peau s'échauffer sous mes doigts. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« Tu vas y aller, espèce de petite con. Tu vas y aller et retrouver ce bellâtre qui te fait soupirer comme une princesse depuis des mois.

-Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai aucune utilité. Tu le sais bien ! »

Il s'est approché de moi, très près.

« Si tu le laisses mourir, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. La vie entière, tu m'entends ? »

**O**

Le sacrifice peut prendre des formes très diverses. Harry et moi, nous avons sacrifié notre amour et notre bonheur pour les autres, pour faire notre devoir. J'ai sacrifié mes idéaux et mon innocence pour donner le change dans mon rôles de « méchant » et servir mon camp. Severus s'est sacrifié pour sauver le fils de celle qu'il aimait, celui qu'elle avait eu avec un autre.

Je me suis ensuite sacrifié pour le sauver moi aussi.

J'ai écouté mon parrain. Je suis parti rejoindre les profs et les élèves restés pour se battre. Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis arrivé là-bas d'ailleurs. Mais j'y suis arrivé. Pour l'aider. Pour le revoir.

« La bataille finale » disent-ils tous. Ça sonne très dramatique pour moi, pessimiste et optimiste en même temps. Pessimiste parce que ça fait très « fin du monde ». Optimiste parce que tout le monde semble donc être convaincu qu'après ce soir tout sera terminé. En bien ou en mal. Qu'après cette bataille-là, ils n'auront plus jamais à combattre, plus jamais.

Je ne pourrais pas décrire précisément ce qu'il s'est passé quand il m'a aperçu, au détour d'un couloir, après que j'ai finalement réussi à rallier le château sans me faire égorger. L'espace de quelques secondes, un temps infiniment court, tout s'est arrêté. Il n'y avait plus que lui, moi, ses yeux qui me détaillaient, ne semblant pas en revenir. Ca faisait un an. Et il a pensé à moi. Oh oui, autant, si ce n'est plus que moi j'ai pensé à lui. Et je lui ai manqué. Terriblement. Je l'ai vu, vraiment. J'ai été heureux, pendant ces quelques secondes. Puis la réalité nous a rattrapé, le temps a repris son cours et lui il a continué sa route. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Car j'ai pu le voir.

Je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne, si je lui dis que le sacrifice était simplement quelque chose de naturel face à la menace de sa mort. Mon corps a bougé tout seul.

_A suivre._

* * *

Et voilà. Voili voilà (Damned). J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Love**

**Note :** Oo oh la vache, je viens de me rendre compte que la dernière fois que j'avais publié un chapitre de cette fic, c'était en _février_... La vache, je suis désolé ! J'ai pas du tout suivi. Sinon j'aurais essayé de m'en occuper un peu plus tôt. Mes lecteurs doivent être tous décédés depuis... ou alors vous avec complètement oublié. Du coup vous allez être obligé de tout relire pour vous remettre dedans, mais comme vous aurez la flemme et que en plus elle vous bottait pas tant que ça, cette fic, vous allez juste laisser tomber... Arg, pardon ! Nan j'avoue, je le mérite.

Bon, je vous offre quand même le sixième chapitre. Eh, après juste un chapitre final/épilogue et je vous laisse tranquille ! Et le prochain est garanti publié avant 2012 (mais t'as pas HONTE de proposé des délais pareils ?). En plus dans ce chapitre là il se passe pas grand-chose. Damned.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Tout est fini.

…

Quoi tout es fini ? Comment ça ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, aveuglé. Il fait jour dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, mais je ne distingue que vaguement son visage, et pourtant son sourire est bien visible, tellement qu'il me donne envie de le frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Il me regarde avec un air indulgent, comme un professeur patient devant un élève un peu lent à la détente. Je grimace.

« Mais putain tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Quel jour on est ? Et pourquoi tu chiales bordel ? »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je viens de me réveiller, il y a quelques minutes à peine, après un coma artificiel provoqué par l'infirmière pour ne pas perdre la raison à cause de la douleur, et il me contemple avec un air niais, les yeux humides, son putain de sourire de gland accroché aux lèvres. Je suis énervé. J'ai faim, j'ai mal, je suis paumé, j'aimerais bien que cet idiot M'EXPLIQUE ce qu'il se passe.

« On est jeudi. Le premier jeudi depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai réussi finalement, Draco. J'ai… gagné. »

Oh putain. La guerre. J'avais complètement oublié. Ça y est, ça me revient. La bataille, le sang, la mort, les cris angoissés qui se répondent dans un chaos indescriptible. Cette saloperie de sort complètement sournois qui fonce vers lui, et moi comme un con qui m'interpose, et mon corps lacéré pour la deuxième fois par l'invention de mon psychopathe de parrain – Sectusempra. Sauf que cette fois, pas d'âme charitable pour refermer tout ça dans l'instant. Le noir.

« Tu veux dire que… attends… »

Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment prendre la mesure de ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Il attend, patient, que ses paroles fassent leur effet, que je comprenne. Les sensations qui m'envahissent sont impossible à décrire. C'est plus que du soulagement, plus que de la joie, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est bien plus fort que ça. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise, son sourire se crispe légèrement. Le déni est la première réaction qui m'est venu.

« Je ne te crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne finit pas bien, on ne va pas simplement se prendre la main et être heureux tout au long de notre putain de vie. Je refuse d'y croire. »

La vie n'est pas belle. La chance ne nous sourit jamais. C'est une illusion. Ça ne se peut pas.

« Je suis sûr que je suis mort. »

La voilà, l'explication. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis mort hein, c'est ça ? Et toi aussi. Dans quelques minutes mes parents vont franchir cette porte tout sourire en me disant que tout va pour le mieux, et Blaise va venir m'annoncer qu'il sort avec… avec Granger tiens, ensuite ce sera cette abrutie de rousse qui m'apprendra qu'elle te lâche ENFIN les basques pour une quelconque grognasse et puis… »

Je suis interrompu dans mon délire prédictif par les doubles portes de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrent en grinçant. Ma mère se précipite vers moi, le visage baigné de larme.

« Draco ! Oh grâce au ciel tu es réveillé ! »

Je vais mourir étouffé. Ah mais non, c'est vrai, je suis déjà mort. Même mon père est là, c'est dire. Bien sur lui ne me saute pas dessus pour m'étreindre mais il sourit, réellement, semblant soulagé. Mon père _sourit_, preuve que l'on est en plein délire.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

J'ai du mal à cacher l'émotion qui me noue la gorge. Tout cela semble si réel. Si vivant. Peut-être… non, c'est impossible.

« Et bien ton _ami_ Potter nous a convaincu d'aller prendre un peu de repos au lieu de de te veiller nuit et jour – ce qui était assez culotté de sa part en sachant qu'il n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis des lustres, lui…

-Lucius, soit donc un peu plus aimable.

-Mais, je veux dire, enfin…. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ICI ? Je vous croyais en prison ou… »

« Ou mort ». Je ne suis même pas capable de le formuler à haute voix. Le paradis doit ressembler à quelque chose comme ça. Harry, mes parents… il ne manque plus que mon meilleur ami et…

« Draco ! Tu es réveillé ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Blaise. Au bras de la miss je-sais-tout. Deux sourires de niais. Plus deux si on compte celui de ma mère et de mon amant, le rictus de mon père ne pouvant définitivement pas être qualifié de sourire niais. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

« Hé mais… »

Cette fois mes maigres protestations sont coupées nettes par le tonnerre d'une voix menaçante.

« C'EST QUOI TOUS CE RAFFUT ? JE NE VEUX PAS DE RASSEMBLEMENT DANS MON INFIRMERIE ! DEHORS ! »

-Mais, madame Pomfresh… »

Les vapeurs d'onde négatives qui s'échappent de l'infirmière achèvent de convaincre la petite troupe de lever le camp. La porte se referme sur un sourire enjoué de Blaise qui me fait un clin d'œil rapide. Moi je suis complètement hors-service, immobile et muet comme une statue entre les draps blancs.

« Et VOUS monsieur Potter, retournez IMMÉDIATEMENT vous coucher. Il vous faut du repos.

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais très bien…

-TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le héros du monde sorcier opère un repli stratégique très courageux jusqu'à son lit tandis que la terreur de l'infirmerie quitte son antre pour aller préparer je-ne-sais-quelle mixture de l'enfer dans son bureau.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit dans les meilleures dispositions aussi… Hey, Draco ? »

Je le vois se relever du lit qu'il vient à peine de rejoindre et se précipiter vers le mien.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je suis en train de pleurer. Impossible de m'arrêter, je suis devenu une fontaine d'eau claire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce… rien n'est réel, hein ? Je suis en train de rêver ? Je suis mort ? Ou bien… »

Je pleure parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Parce que j'ai peur à l'idée de pouvoir être aussi heureux que je le suis en ce moment. Parce que je m'étais fait une raison mais que finalement rien n'est fini. Au contraire, tout commence. Tout ça c'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi. Et mes larmes redoublent quand il me prend dans ses bras, quand il pose ma tête contre son torse et que son cœur bas, bordel, je peux l'entendre. Il est vivant. Nous sommes vivants tous les deux.

« La, ça va aller. Tout est fini. Tout va bien… »

Mes sanglots ne veulent pas se calmer.

« Je suis là, tu vois, je suis bien vivant. Je reste avec toi. »

Tu restes, vraiment ? Je serre ses doigts, me resserre contre lui, cherchant à m'assurer de sa présence, de la réalité de sa chaleur et de ses mots. Je suis ridicule. Mais tant pis.

« Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime, si tu savais. J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur… J'ai cru… j'ai vraiment cru que… »

Le visage inondé de larme. La morve au nez. La tête douloureuse, la gorge serrée, les cheveux défaits. La honte. Mais tant pis. Tant pis si je ne ressemble à rien, si je me montre faible, si je suis ridicule. Tant pis. Nous sommes là tous les deux. Je ne le lâche plus. Je ne fais que pleurer. Et rire.

_A suivre._

* * *

C'est moi où ce chapitre est horriblement gnangnan ? Nan mais moi je vais vous dire, y'a du guimauve insupportable et du guimauve agréable. Bah là je trouve que c'est pas trop mal. Ça fait du bien quelques bonnes nouvelles non ? Moui, c'est_ peut-être_ parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Quoi vous vous êtes fait chier ? Ah mince. Désolé.

Bye !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Je suis tout à fait désolé. J'ai mis le temps, je sais. Vraiment, j'ai honte. Mais voilà, c'est fait. C'est le dernier chapitre. Oui oui, je vous assure. La fin de la fin. Pour l'occasion tous les chapitres ont bénéficiés d'une republication/correction. Sérieux, je faisais encore plus de faute que ce que je pensais T-T. Je ne garantis pas qu'il y en ait plus mais... Qu'il y en ait moins. Et j'ai changé quelques trucs mais rien de bien significatif.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry me prend à part juste avant que je n'entre dans la Grande Salle. Ils ont tous travaillés dur pour restaurer au moins cette pièce-là, et pour qu'on puisse savourer un dernier banquet dans ce château avant que ne commence le vrai travail pour remettre à neuf l'école qui a, il faut bien le reconnaitre, énormément souffert de la dernière bataille. Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de la voir comme ça… Passons.

Il me regarde avec une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux verts, auxquels je ne peux me soustraire même si j'aimerais bien. J'ai espéré, vainement, qu'il renonce à cette idée. Mais quand monsieur le sauveur à une idée en tête il ne l'a certainement pas ailleurs malheureusement.

« Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? »

J'affiche aussi peu de courage que j'en ai réellement, pour une fois. Au diable ma fierté, la vérité, c'est que ça me fait vraiment peur. Il sourit, tendrement, me donne envie de l'embrasser, ce n'est pas le moment.

« On a assez joué tu ne crois pas ?

-On s'amusait bien pourtant… »

Il se déplace sur le côté, cherchant à capter mon regard fuyant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le capte. Il arrive à me faire faire n'importe quoi quand il me regarde comme ça.

« Ce sera juste un autre genre de jeu.

-Le genre voyant c'est ça ?

-Le genre voyant. » conclut-il toujours avec ce sourire si doux, si… amoureux. Il m'énerve.

Il me tend la main et verrouille nos regards. On se croirait revenu au tout début, quand c'est moi qui l'ai tendu, quand c'est lui qui a refusé. Je pourrais refuser aussi, rien que pour l'embêter. On n'est pas obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui, si ? On pourrait le faire… plus tard. Je pourrais refuser. Repousser encore la révélation fatale. Mais je suis faible devant ses yeux et son sourire et puis c'est vrai, il m'arrive également d'avoir envie de l'embrasser alors qu'il y a d'autres gens autour, et de souhaiter pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que c'est à moi qui l'appartient. Je soupire longuement, vaincu, et glisse ma main dans la sienne.

« Prêt ? » murmure-t-il près de mon oreille.

« C'est ça. » je marmonne en me laissant tirer vers la Grande Salle. Prêt ? Mais dans quel monde je pourrais être _prêt_ à faire _ça_ ? Tu me surestimes Potter…

Il n'y a que deux grandes tables, parce que de toute façon il n'y a pas assez de gens pour en remplir quatre, et peut-être aussi parce qu'asseoir les gens par maison rappellerait de manière un peu trop flagrante que certaines d'entre elles et une en particulier est légèrement plus propice à produire des mangemorts que d'autre… Je trouve ça dommage. La plupart d'entre nous n'ont fait que suivre leurs parents – c'est ce que j'ai fait moi-même. Parce qu'enfin… c'est la famille. Ça semblait si évident pour tous ces crétins, de dire aux Serpentards « vous avez le choix ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de les suivre ! ». Comme si c'était facile. Tourner le dos à ses parents ? Mais il nous reste quoi ensuite ? Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Blaise est là lui, avec Théo et Pansy. Les autres… la majorité n'ont même pas pris part au combat, il ne leur arrivera rien de bien fâcheux. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était mes amis… Et mes parents sont là aussi.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier – curieux comme on réduit le monde sorcier à l'Angleterre. Egocentrisme ? – s'avance avec un calme parfaitement simulé au milieu de la Grande Salle où sont réunis tous ceux qui font partie du côté des vainqueurs et qui ont survécu. Il tient fermement la main de Draco Malfoy, espion sous couverture, présentement en train de se liquéfier.

Le silence s'abat sur l'assistance.

Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de survivre à la guerre si c'est pour vivre des instants aussi atroces. Nous nous asseyons entre Granger et un frère Weasley que je ne connais pas (et je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire) et malgré moi je suis incapable de lâcher la main d'Harry. Je sais qu'il faudrait que l'un de nous dise quelque chose, fasse quelque chose, mais le splendide courage gryffondorien semble avoir déserté mon amant. Incapable.

Finalement, comme je réagis très mal au stress et à une pression excessive, c'est moi qui lâche au milieu du silence de mort qui plane sur la Grande Salle :

« Bon bah oui, Harry et moi on sort ensemble voilà ! Ça fait même plus de deux ans ! Alors vous feriez bien de vous habituez puisque de toute façon ce n'est pas prêt de changer ! »

Avant de piquer une tête dans mon assiette. J'entends Harry gémir légèrement, sans doute pour sa main broyée entre mes doigts. Je réagis très mal à la pression.

Une pièce saute des mains de Blaise pour atterrir dans celle de la miss je-sais-tout qui affiche un sourire radieux.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'ils l'annonceraient aujourd'hui ! »

Mon imbécile de meilleur ami fait une moue boudeuse, sans doute dans le seul but de se faire consoler par sa crétine de Sang-Mêlé. M'énerve.

L'ambiance se détend ainsi, et après quelques regards un peu gênés et sourires encourageants, le banquet commence finalement. C'est vrai, ça fait un bien fou. Je prends seulement la mesure de la situation. Nous avons pleuré nos morts et nos innocences perdues. Nous avons enterrés Severus (et merde, j'ai encore pleuré comme une madeleine), un des jumeaux Weasley (et merde, c'était un des seuls que je pouvais supporter…), Remus Lupin et sa femme qu'Harry semblait tellement aimé – dans ces cas-là je me flagelle d'être une si pitoyable source de réconfort – et tant d'autres, il y a le château à reconstruire, il y a encore des parents à prévenir, des orphelins à prendre en charge… Mais malgré tout cela… C'est un soulagement sans pareil. Plus de guerre. Plus d'horreurs sans nom. On n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur, plus besoin de se cacher. Je me tourne vers mon amant, peinant à réaliser.

« Dis Harry… ça veut dire que… qu'on a plus besoin d'être séparé hein ? »

J'ai parlé bas, assez bas pour que seul lui m'entende, ou alors assez bas pour que nos voisins l'entendent aussi mais comprennent qu'ils seraient gré de faire comme si de rien n'était. La main d'Harry est toujours dans la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher.

Il écarquille les yeux, un peu perdu. Je crois que lui aussi vient juste de le remarquer. C'est dingue comme ces longs et abominables mois de séparation ont été si aisément oubliés. Finalement il sourit, encore, ce putain de sourire qui le rend tellement beau, tellement désirable, qui me rend si heureux d'être avec lui et de pouvoir le voir et qui ensuite me fait me donner des gifles en constatant à quel point je suis devenu sentimentaliste et niais.

« Bien sûr que non. On reste ensemble. »

Moi aussi je souris. Un peu. Faut pas exagérer non plus. Blaise me fait un clin d'œil, je vois ma mère me regarder avec affection et donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon père pour qu'il se retienne de faire un commentaire. La vie est hyper belle.

« Hermione et moi, on compte se marié. »

« Tous les élèves vont devoir refaire une année. »

« Ginny, depuis quand tu sors avec Dean ? »

« Draco, on emménage ensemble ? »

Hyper hyper belle.

_Fin_

* * *

Baaaaaah ! C'est hyper guimauve et ça n'a aucun intérêt et... aaaaaaaah je suis tellement contente d'en avoir finie ! Je répète que cette fic n'avait aucun but scénaristique, c'était juste une expression de mon amour de ce couple.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! (Ou pas)


End file.
